À Lily de Severus
by EmPeanut
Summary: OS. Plusieurs années après la mort de Lily, Severus se décide à lui écrire une lettre.


_31 octobre 1993_

_Ma très chère Lily,_

_Cette lettre est la première que je t'adresse mais je n'osais pas avant._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fait une dizaine d'année que tu es partie, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles et une infinité de jours. Tu sais, tu me manques à cet instant exactement de la même manière que cette nuit d'Halloween où je t'ai découvert allongée dans la petite chambre bleue, le visage serein d'avoir tenté de sauvé ton petit homme. J'imagine que tu sais déjà depuis les étoiles avec quoi il s'en est tiré lui, une simple cicatrice ! _

_Cette année est sa troisième à Poudlard et je ne peux me retenir de découvrir des milliers de similitudes entre vous deux. Potter a beau avoir en tout le physique de son arrogant de père, ce regard, oui ce regard que je croyais unique, c'est le tien. Ce garçon a beau être un parfait insolent, il ne recule devant rien pour sauver chaque personne qu'il sent dans le besoin, et par dessus tout il a la faculté de trouver chez les autres ce qu'ils ont de meilleur quand ils n'y croient pas eux-même. Ce don que tu as manié brillamment pour moi et pour tant d'autres, il en a hérité et je dois dire qu'il l'utilise tout aussi bien. Cela va te sembler étrange, mais malgré toute la haine que j'éprouve pour lui, je tiens à ce gosse comme à la prunelle de mes yeux._

_Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si je n'avais pas marché si longtemps à coté de mes baskets, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Le vieux Malefoy était préfet, il m'avait pris sous son aile et m'avait promis un vie dont je rêvais, sans contraintes. Je ne t'avais déjà plus prés de moi, ah ce que j'aurais aimé être celui qui t'appelle Lily-jolie, mais Potter disposait déjà à ce temps-là de plus de classe naturelle. Je ne savais pas, puis j'ai su. La marque faisait un mal de chien et devenait une sorte de puce qui contrôle à la fois l'esprit et chaque déplacement. Une sorte de laisse pour animal de compagnie. Sa voix glaciale, son serpent... tout semblait angoissant. Tout l'était. Je m'était fait piégé et je faisais désormais chaque pas dans la crainte. Si j'avais écouté tes avertissements... Chaque jour je repensais à toi, à ton regard si perçant et à la fois si doux, à tes cheveux, flottant dans le vent à notre première rencontre : les fleurs qui voletaient autour de toi alors que tu pénétrait le sourire au lèvres, l'air un peu timide, dans le petit parc mal entretenu. Ta magie était belle et tu l'étais encore plus. Tu riais, tu me protégeais de toutes sortes de maux, et moi je vivais. Tout simplement. Je me remémorais chacune de tes paroles, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas les oublier, je revivais les beaux moments où nous étions allongés dans l'herbe de Poudlard, simplement accompagnés de la brise et du silence de nos paroles, toi réalisant de délicats sortilèges. Ces moments avaient été d'une pureté sans pareille et me permettaient de ne pas sombrer complètement dans le mal._

_Voldemort tuait des centaines et des centaines d'opposants et de nés-moldus. La peur au ventre me tiraillait à l'idée que tu puisse être un jour à leur place. Née-moldue et opposante, tu faisais une parfaite victime pour le Lord. Puis il y a eu cette prophétie, il était persuadé que vous en faisiez l'objet donc il a voulu vous tuer ta famille et toi. Il voulait des informations mais il n'en a pas eu, mon esprit demeurait clos. Mais pour le seigneur des ténèbres, les promesses ne sont rien, les souhaits, les appels à l'aide ou même les sentiments n'existent pas. Il a torturé Pettigrow pendant des jours, le rat a finit par parler. Dès lors, tout s'est passé si vite. Si j'avais suivi tes conseils, si j'avais été libre de ces chaînes invisibles, j'aurais pu te protéger, te mettre à l'abri mais je n'ai rien pu faire, Dumbledore ne l'a pas pu non plus. Malgré tout, Potter t'a protégé comme jamais quiconque ne l'a fait. Tu es partie et mon cœur aussi. _

_Le petit Potter est désormais le seul espoir pour la communauté magique quant à la destruction du Lord, parole de Dumbledore. Je me suis mis à croire ce vieux fou lorsque tu as quitté notre petite Terre et j'ai la merveilleuse impression de me rendre réellement utile et d'être à ma place dans la façon dont j'agis désormais. Question de couverture je ne peux le mentionner mais je sais que tu es au courant de notre petite entreprise à tous les deux. Oh et puis tant pis... Pour toi, ton sacrifice et pour lui un peu aussi, je te jure que je protégerai ce gamin jusqu'au dernier souffle._

_Je sais que tu as lu cette lettre au rythme où je l'ai écrite alors je la déposerai dans l'âtre de la cheminée. _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Sev._

Alors Rogue remit sa plume couleur nuit dans l'encrier et scella son parchemin. Il essuya du revers de la main une larme qui ruisselait sur sa joue en se levant de son bureau puis déposa délicatement la missive sur les quelques bûches de la cheminée.

- Incendio.

Il avait prononcé la formule en un souffle. Il s'assit dans le large fauteuil baroque en face des flammes et ferma les yeux. En cette soirée d'hiver, il resta longtemps ainsi, enivré par la chaleur qui lui rappelait son amour perdu.


End file.
